Seed of Life
by kawaishippou
Summary: The memory of them haunts her every night and finally she has a chance to understand what happened that night but does she want to know? MysterySuspense and Romance with Kankuro and Tenten
1. The Memory

**Summary:** Tenten's life might seem normal to everyone else but the truth is she has a secret -A BIG SECRET- that could end or begin her life.

**Disclaimer: **Ya like no way do I like own Naruto like no matter what. Like seriously like OMG!!SQUEEL GLOMPAGE TIME (going to glomp lee)

**Notes: **OKOK!! I'm sick and tired of all these dam tenten and stupid neji fics, neji calling her weak and and the stupid oo lee or kankuro and Tenten won't work. But mostly those neji fics with him looking down on her and her having a shady background and life. So I have a story here about what I think of her life and eventually it will end with love and kankuro. Now this takes place lets say a bit after the sasuke retrieval arc when sand guys are good, so like when the fillers began. If you don't know it doesn't matter anyway.

**Inspiration:** Rozen maiden, the anime and the beginning song of season 1

* * *

Seed of Life

The Memory

Tenten leaped into the air, her scrolls spinning around her, and several weapons coming out. Her eyes were full of determination as he searched for a weapon. She grabbed her nearest weapon beside her and threw it and soon began to throw all her weapons at her target. Her target was fast and very observant, he dodged every kunai thrown and came out unharmed. She knew it would be hard, she should have known since it must have been the millionth time she's fought him. Neji, he was scary good, no wonder people called him a genius. She couldn't get to close because Neji would just use his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms on her. She needed a plan.

She ran towards Neji with a kunai in her hand. She could now visibly see the smirk on his face. '_If only he knew.'_ As she began to approach his territory where he would be able to use his attack, she jumped into the air. Neji looked up but only to be blinded by the sun, he used his Byakugan, but it was already too late. Tenten pulled some strings and before Neji's reflexes could kick in, the weapons on the ground were coming at high speeds toward him. He quickly dodged and disappeared from sight.

Tenten searched as she slowly came down to the ground, but she was too careless, she did not search beneath her. There he stood and suddenly he began to spin. There was no escape, she couldn't just change her direction all of a sudden in mid-air, she would crash down onto him and fly off because of his Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin. She quickly took the wire in her hand and aimed it towards the tree. It looped onto the tree, and she tried pulling herself closer to the tree but Neji cut it with a kunai before she could land and he began to spin again. There really was no escape now.

CRASH!! Down went Tenten onto the dirt. Her face digging into the mud on the floor.

"I must admit your plan was good, but not good enough. You need more strength and you should have thought it all the way through. It was the weakness of your mind this time, not your body. I'll give you a chance to breath and we can spar once more." Neji had told Tenten, he then walked away.

_'I should have known, I knew that wouldn't have worked, who I was kidding? Like Neji Hyuuga would fall for that. And as always he had to make a comment about it.'_ Her face still in the mud as she thought. She finally got up and walked over to the tree where the last of her string was. She started to gather up the weapons scattered on the floor.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Gai magically popped out of no where and so did Lee.

"We will have a mission tomorrow in the morning, at 6. So get some sleep and training is over for today." And with that Gai began to run, followed with Lee. Probably going to do 1000 laps around Konoha or something.

Tenten smiled at the news, _'Finally a mission, it's been so long.'_ She took the rest of her belongings and walked, but not before turning and waving good-bye to Neji.

It was a nice summer day out, it wasn't hot like most of the days and it was around sunset, Tenten had many things to do but decided after that harsh embarrassment that many call training, what she really needed is a bubble bath and sleep. And that's just what she did, she got out her bathroom, dressed in her green t-shirt with a tiny green leaf and the letters spelling Konoha Ninja and her blue shorts. It was around time to go to sleep, she'll need to go sleep early if she wants to wake up at 6 tomorrow.

She tucked herself in bed and began to drift to sleep...

_Music was played in the background, and there was laughter, it was dark but you could see 3 figures sitting around some cake. It was a male,a female and a small girl. The girl was opening gifts and out came a small box, it was pink with beautiful jewels crafted into it, she opened it and it began to play a soft melody, her smile was so big as she saw this. Her parents smiled at her and then looked at each other, the worry could be seen in their eyes yet the little girl never noticed. _

_All of a sudden the music changed and the girl was surprised so she dropped the music box. Her parents grabbed her and backed away into a small room. It was the bedroom, they stood next to the mirror and the dresser. The father went and closed the door. Silent... then the music could be heard, over and over it played, louder than the last time. And then it sounded as it was right outside the door. The mother held the little daughter in her arms and told her to stay calm. The little girl was calm, she actually didn't know what was going on._

_Behind them, slowly something appeared, a thump was heard after. They all turned to see a girl coming out of the mirror. The parents screamed and backed away and the girl came out. She had her hair in pigtails at the side of her head and her long flowing black hair up to her ankles. Her face was creepy, she wasn't showing any emotion. She wore a red shirt with a black skirt and a belt that was white wrapped around it. She had bandages on her arm and legs as well. She wore gloves and ninja shoes but didn't have any headband. But her eyes, they were odd. Nothing could be seen, felt like staring into a soulless body, and they were the colour red. _

"_Wait, we beg of you. Don't do anything, at least... at least let her live." The girl took out a long stick thing and held it up to the mother's neck. The little girl was in her mother's arms being wrapped around with her shirt, making it hard to see anything. She did see the girl but that was it. SLASH! The little girl suddenly felt wet, she saw red run down her mother's neck, she stared up to see her mother's head wasn't there! It was rolling on the floor. The little girl screamed and then before she could even get another glimpse, her father took her and ran to the door. It was locked and he couldn't open it. He took out a kunai and stood in front of the little girl. "I won't let you kill her. You will have to take me first." _

_The other girl said nothing instead she attacked the father, the kunai clashed against the stick thing. The girl attacked once more, but the father could not block it, the stick thing cut of his arm. He fell to the floor and stood there. The little girl ran over and helped her father up. But it was too late, the weapon the girl welded was pushed into his body and right through his heart. He strained but held the weapon, he looked up at the murderer of his wife and him. His last words that escaped his mouth were "Please let my Tenten live." He let go and fell to the floor. The girl took her weapon out of his body and stared at the little child before her. She was shivering, and crying. She sat at the corner of the room with her legs up to her body. She was scared , you could tell, but did the girl care. Of course not... right?_

_The girl smiled at her, but not that heart warming smile and makes you feel all happy inside but that creepy smile that only mentally disturbed people have. "I don't understand why those two would try to save a worthless piece of trash such as you. They ended up dieing trying to protect you. Hm... I would try to kill you but then what they did would be pointless, at least I should let their lives have some meaning. I'll let you live but not for long... 10 years, that should be more than enough for you to live out your life. But remember at the end of the 10 years I will come for you, you will die and why you ask. Because it is your destiny to, you were born to die by my hands."_

_With those last words, the girl disappeared through the mirror and finally the music had stopped. _

_There stood a little child, her brown hair dripping in her parent's blood, her eyes puffy and her body trembling. She stood still for a while and then ran to her father and tried to wake him up but he did not budge. She could already tell her mother was dead. There she stood watching their dead bodies in the dark. There she stood watching the blood all over the sheets the mirror and on the floor. There she stood with a tiny bit of light hitting her face as her tears fell to the floor. There she stood alone on her birthday, with only a haunting memory of how horrible that day was..._

"AHHH!!!" Tenten woke up from her sleep, she was panting and her body was in a cold sweat. She looked at the alarm clock and saw 3:00 beep in red at her. '_Why! Why is that still haunting me? Why am I having these dreams over and over again? I can't stand it anymore. Why won't you leave me alone? Why are those words still in my head? I don't understand... I just don't.'_

She lowered her head onto the pillow and tried to sleep but had no luck since the words were in her head still. _I don't understand why those two would try to save a worthless piece of trash such as you. They ended up dieing trying to protect. Hm... I would try to kill you but then what they did was pointless, at least let their life have meaning. I'll let you live but not for long... 10 years, that should be more than enough for you to live out your life. But remember at the end of the 10 years I will come for you, you will die and why you ask. Because it is your destiny too, you were born to die by my hands."_

She closed her eyes and tears rolled of her face, she weeped quietly to herself, she cried and cried until she fell asleep. A single tear fell down to her cheek.

* * *

MUHAHAHAHA yes that is my beautiful story:) Don't you just love it!! Lol I know, not really like my other work which does have big problems but this is just that she has issues and well involve death. Also its gonna get really good and wierd that it even scared me and even scares me to write it lol not really!:P PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE!! 


	2. The Mission

**Summary:** The memory of them haunts her every night and finally she has a chance to understand what happened that night but does she want to know? Mystery/Suspense and Romance with Kankuro and Tenten

**Disclaimer: **Nobody in the world except Kishimoto-san owns Naruto so stop bugging us!

**Notes: **I had to write another chapter! Ahhh ok so it was supposed to be sorta out there and then i get another crazy idea and then I'm like woo that would be so cute. And so I'm really tempted to write the whole story but it wouldn't be good because I'll make no sense I think... Anyway **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!****Also even if the pairing isn't your favourite try to understand the plot because the romance isnt the whole thing in this story. :)** **PRETTY PLEASE! **

**Inspiration:** Eureka Seven begining Days.

* * *

Seed of Life

The Mission

Light entered into the room through the window onto her eyes. Her eyes twitched as she rolled over to her side to hide from the light, but it wasn't good enough. The alarm that she set the other day woke her up right at 6. It was dark yet the moonlight shone. Tenten turned and turned and finally gave up smashing the alarm clock and slowly waking up and getting out of her bed. She walked over to the mirror and stared at herself, she saw her eyes were puffy from crying all night. She reached into her closet for her towel and entered the bathroom. Did her normal routine and she was back again at the mirror.

_'Stupid mirrors, how I hate them!'_ Tenten looked at her reflection, she had her curly brown hair down and her bangs covered most of her face. She quickly brushed it into her usual buns and got her stuff she needed for her mission and began her walk to the gates where she was to meet her team.

When she reached the gates, she saw her whole team was there before her. She walked over to them and smiled. "Hello, Tenten." Lee cheerfully said

She nodded and went over to him and sat down, "So what's the mission about?"

Gai began to answer her question, "Today we are going to protect our client from here to the Wave country. Supposedly there is a killer in the area and so the client needs body gaurds. Now let's try our best today youthful students."

"Hai, sensei." Lee put his fist up and then did his "nice guy" pose.

Tenten giggled at how funny he looked. She stared into the distant and saw a couple of figures coming and she looked back at her teammates to see them rising up from their spots. She too got up and waited for the figures to get closer. As they got closer, she could see them better. There was a little girl there witth light blue hair in half up half down hairstyle. She wore a big kimino and seemed to be frowning, but there was also 3 other people beside her. All of who Tenten knew too well.

"What are they doing here?" Tenten pointed to the Sand siblings that was beside the client which was the little girl.

"We're here on a mission, it is to investigate the murders that are happening." Gaara answered Tenten's question.

Tenten looked concered that she had to be with the crazy guy who almost killed Lee, even though Lee said he had changed a lot, she still didn't believe him. Everyone was stunned to the news until Temari explained further to what was going on.

"The murders are happening everywhere, it had happened a lot in our village. We were sent to find out who is behind all this and end it. We just happened to find out the murder is after Hikaru-san here so decided it would be helpful to our investigation to come with you on your mission."

"So you aren't taking her to Wave?" Lee asked, still confused about everything happening.

"No, we are just here to investigate what's going on."

"CAN WE GO NOW!!??" Hikaru yelled at everyone, seems she's not very patient.

* * *

They all began to walk to the Wave, Lee was talking to Gaara, while Gai-sensei stood beside Hikaru. Temari was talking about inconsiderate brats to Neji, who wasn't listening and get irrated very fast. Tenten stood at the back of them listening to Temari and suddenly she felt the presence of someone beside her. Tenten turned to see Kankuro walking beside her. She looked at him oddly and kept walking without saying a word. _'Ok wierdo is beside me.'_

"Hi, I'm Kankuro." Kankuro decided to break the silence between them.

"Umm... hi I'm Tenten." Tenten replied unsure if she should even have a conversation with him. Well come on you might be taken back by the wierd make-up paint thing on his face, the puppet on his back. And that annoying hat thing that looked very much like a ..."Kitty-cat."

Kankuro looked at her a little suprised at what she said. Tenten covered her mouth and then began to speak again, "Well... i-it's just... your hat thing looks like a ... kitty cat." She whispered the last bit.

Kankuro began to laugh at her, she pouted at his response. "You shouldn't be talking, panda girl."

Tenten realized what he meant by Panda girl. _'Jeez just cuz I have my hair in buns. This... this moron!'_

"Well, rather be a cute panda then a scary ugly cat." Tenten smirked at him

"O really, and who says you're cute?" Tenten was shocked, ok so she never thought she was cute but pandas were.

"GRRR!! You frustrate me you stupid cat boy!" Tenten crossed her arm and looked the other way.

"So is that my name now? Cat boy!" Kankuro was still interested in their conversation.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Fine, yours is panda girl then." He smiled.

'_Stupid cat boy, who does he think he is? Man what a moron. Standing beside me thinking he's so cool.'_

Tenten was glaring at her side until she saw Kankuro looking back at her. She hmmped and looked straight ahead until she felt another presence, it was coming to them at high speeds. She quickly reached for her kunai and stepped back closer to Hikaru, so did the others.

"Be on gaurd, we don't know how many there is." Gai told the rest of them as they got ready for battle.

* * *

All of a sudden, a bright light hit their faces and they were blinded by it. Tenten carefully opened her eyes to reveal a strange looking place. The place had millions of clouds and was very sunny, it had strange little stairs floating around and a door on them. She heard a sweet melody but didn't know from where. She observed her surrondings and saw that she was alone. Then she saw it. 

She saw her sitting up ontop of the stairs with her instrument that she used to play the music, it was a violin. She looked peaceful but seemed to not notice Tenten. Tenten stood still unable to think properaly, images of her parents and that night reappeared in her head. She held her head tightly, she was getting a huge headache. She glared at the girl above her with pain and anger in her eyes.

"You, what the hell are you doing here?" She demanded an answer.

The girl finally looked at her, "Long time no see, Tenten. How is your life so far?" Tenten didn't answer just threw her kunai she held at the girl.

"O what rude behaviour to your old friend, Tenten, how could you? Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I do, how can I forget the killer of my own parents. Now answer my question!"

"So quick to do everything, relax will you."

"When I only have a couple more years to live? Who in there right mind can!"

"Oh, yes about that -" The girl jumped down and landed in front of Tenten's face. She grinned evilly, "Shouldn't you be living your life instead of trying to get revenge."

Tenten threw a punch, but the girl caught it her fist and than punched Tenten in the stomach. The girl stared right into Tenten's eyes, "That should make you remember not to even think you can actually fight me. You're too weak Tenten, it was impossible for your parents and even for you." With those words, the girl disappeared and left Tenten alone.

* * *

"TENTEN, WAKE UP!!" Tenten slowly flinched and opened her eyes. She saw that she wasn't in that wierd world or in the woods. 

"Where are I?" Tenten saw Gai-sensei sitting beside her and Neji in the corner. Suddenly a blur of green came very close to her.

"Tenten I was so worried about you." Lee hugged his teammate but he forgot abut his strength.

"Lee, you're crushing me... LEE GET OFF!" Tenten pushed Lee off and held her side. They all looked at her strange. Then the sand siblings entered the room.

"You're finally awake panda girl." Kankuro got a hit from Temari's fan for that comment. Tenten giggled.

"What happened?"Tenten stared at Gai-sensei awaiting some sort of reply.

"Well, our enemy ended up putting a genjutsu on us, but I released you all except you Tenten, for some reason it didn't work. Then we saw this girl who used clones to attack us all, but we won against her. She left and we didn't see her, then we took Hikaru-san here to the Wave but you never woke up. So we asked some assianstances from the medical nin of Wave, but you didn't wake up. It's been 2 days Tenten, what happened?"

_'We reached the Wave already? I was asleep for 2 days? Ughh... what happened?' _She remembered the girl and their conversation. _'Oh my god, that girl...'_

"I know her, I know who attacked us." Tenten accidently said out loud unaware others were listening.

"Really who is she?" Lee asked

"She is the murderer of my parents." Complete silence was in the room, until Gai-sensei coughed.

"Tenten, is that really true?" She nodded her head.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to find out about this girl, since our mission was to find out the murderer and kill them not get the little girl here. But for that we will need panda girl's help since she seems to know something about our enemy. We ask for your cooperation on our mission panda girl." Kankuro stared at Tenten wondering what she'll say.

"Fine, even if it means working with you. I'll do it. After all I have to find out why the hell she killed my parents... Gai-sensei can we please help with their mission?" Tenten looked at Gai-sensei with those hopefully eyes knowing Gai couldn't resist them.

"Ok, but we need to tell Hokage about it and we have to find more information about this girl."

"Really!? Oh my god. Thank you sensei" Tenten reached out to hug Gai-sensei but her side was beginning to hurt again.

She reached over to her side and lifted her side wondering what was causing the pain. She saw a hug black slit in her side and some purple thing growing on it. The others saw this and looked at it in disgust.

"Tenten what the hell is that?" Temari asked, concered.

"I don't know, but all I know is that girl gave it to me, so I have to find out what the hell it is from her. I'll be fine don't worry. The most important thing is stopping her. Now... Let's start the real mission!"

* * *

Ending. Yup that was pretty predictable wasn't it. Anyway I really don't know what to say. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! O and I will make a ShikaIno story once this is done. :)**


	3. The Secret

**Summary:** The memory of them haunts her every night and finally she has a chance to understand what happened that night but does she want to know? Mystery/Suspense and Romance with Kankuro and Tenten

**Disclaimer: **Ah... the disclaimer my favourite part. NOT! Anyway you all already know I don't own Naruto so no point in this.

**Notes: SORRY!** I know it's been a while for people reading this so I'm really sorry. I will do the chapter today. Um... ya Hope you all like it. **READ AND REVIEW!**!Sorry for the use of rape and ass. **THE WORDS U PERVS:) Special thanks for faving this and me as author to thunderworlf16 and End of The World ...(what happened to your name?)  
**

**Inspiration:****NOTHING!!! **-- I wish something did but nothing...

* * *

Seed of Life  
The Secret

"Jeez, what are we doing again?" asked perturbed Tenten who was keeping her self busy searching through bookshelves.

"Did you already forget? We're searching for clues about the murderer." The other voice replied.

"Ok, but why do I have to work with you?" Tenten crossed her arms as she stared at her partner in this mission.

He smirked back at her, "Because your sensei is asking the head of the town while all of us searched. Gaara wanted to hang out with Lee and I really don't know about Temari. So I got stuck with you. Now don't think I'm happy about this either. At least with my sister, she would have done something." Kankuro said and added another smirk, he then returned to his book he was reading.

Tenten glared at his back and threw the book that was in her hand at his head, now because it's Tenten, it obviously didn't miss. It hit him right in the middle of his hood and he quickly turned around glaring at Tenten. Tenten looked away whistling a tune pretending to be innocent. Then she went back to her searching.

"So… how do you know that girl again?" Kankuro hesitantly asked.

Tenten froze at her spot and looked away to the ground, "I told you, she killed my parents."

Kankuro could tell this will be difficult, "I know… it's just… anything you remember about her can help us. So…."

"I can't tell you anymore."

There was an awkward silence for a while until Kankuro coughed and he then looked at his book, shocked at what he saw.

Tenten was stubborn but realized this wasn't a time to be stubborn and went to see what he was reading. It was a picture of a man and a lot of puppets. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Yo, wait, see this. He's a legendary puppet master. The best of the best."

She walked back and grabbed the book from him and looked disgustingly at the man's face. He was very creepy and odd looking.

"See, this guy made the first puppets, and he was the one who made it for people who lost body parts to use puppet parts. He was amazing but no one saw him after a while. It's sad to see such a great legend like him disappear." He pointed to the pictures of the man.

"He's nothing compared to Tsunade. She could totally kick his ass."

"No, she couldn't, you realize when she was 2, he became the master."

"So... "

"Never mind, panda girl, let's just go back to our searching."

* * *

After hours of wasted on searching and not getting any clue. They all decided to go sleep at their hotel they rented. Tenten couldn't sleep and decided to go outside for fresh air. She went to the woods close by and sat under a tree, staring into the sky, lost in her thoughts.

"I can't believe all this happened. And so fast too. Why is it now that I see her, why, when I'm not even ready to actually avenge my parents... I'l probably never find her again.. If I do, fighting and winning will be hard, she knocked me out for a couple of days, how am I supposed to even stand a chance then. But I have to fight her or its my last chance until..."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Tenten turned around to see Kankuro making himself comfy by sitting beside her. He gazed into the endless sky like she had before.

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't get to sleep." He said, scratching his hood. "What about you?"

"Oh... ya, I couldn't either."

"So what was that all about.. your last chance or something?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! And you shouldn't have eavesdropped on me... it's not nice you know."

"Sure.. Even though you were saying it out really loud anyone could hear it, if they're passing by. But I'm not stupid you know, I can tell you lied. I wouldn't be a good shinobi if I can't call a bluff."

"So... fine,fine, there is a tiny problem but I'm not telling you!" Tenten stuck out her tongue at the cat boy as he laughed at her childish behaviour.

"I never thought of you to be the childish, dumb kind of girl."

"Well, you don't know what kind of girl I am, now do you?"

"No, but maybe I should find out..."

"EWWWW!!! RAPE RAPE!!!"

"What the heck?!? Would you shut up! People will hear us."

"That's the point."

"Whatever, so will you tell me? Or do I have to force you." He smirked that little cocky smile every guy needs to have.

"Force me? And how will you accomplish this?"

"Make my puppets hold you down while I get an answer."

"As if that will work, I'm too fast for you."

"Oh really. Let's test that out."

Tenten whined at Kankuro's suggestion, "Oh come on, it's dark out, I can't see and I don't even have all my weapons."

"Well, shinobi have to fight at any time, so stop whining and it will be hand to hand, I don't have my puppets."

"Fine, fine."

"And if I win you tell me."

Tenten realized it was going to lead to that, "What if I win?"

"I don't know."

"I know, You have to wear bright pink tomorrow. I mean, all your clothes have to be pink."

"I don't have pink clothes."

"We'll go shopping."

"Jeez, girls and their crazy shopping."

* * *

Tenten got up from her spot and dusted herself off, she clenched her fist and loosened it, she stretched her muscles and took her fighting stance. Kankuro on the other hand, just stood there, grinning and mouthing words of how this will end fast. Tenten regretted saying yes to the challenge. Everything was dark and his clothes gave him the advantage to blend right in to the surroundings. She didn't know much of his abilities without the puppets and wondered if he was any good.

She stared at him to only watch him vanish from her sight. She sweared under her breath for getting distracted and she searched around her quickly, with her eyes, waiting and listening for any movement. Finally she heard some and turned as fast as she could to block his direct punch. She backed up and rushed into his opening he left, but as she punched what she thought to be him,a substitution was in his place. She realized he was going to hide and wait for her to not except it and then attack. But Tenten was wrong, he wasn't really the type to just run away so that exactly what he did, not run away. He came from behind and grabbed her wrist and twisted it into her back. The cold breath escaping from his mouth lingered in the air around Tenten.

"I knew it, I knew you were going to rape me!"

Tenten suddenly poofed leaving a cloud of air in her place. Kankuro stood stunned and figured she used a clone. Now he was where he wished he wouldn't end up. In her position waiting for the attack. He watched the shadows of the trees waiting to see anything out the ordinary. To see her reflection, or a piece of her hair, her pink shirt anything to help him out.

Tenten hid herself deep into the bushes figuring out a strategy to defeat him, the last thing she wants is for him to know her secret. She quickly made a short plan to attack him from the sky, a usual for Tenten a place where the reaction will take a while. She rushed up the trees above his head. She stared at his black attire and pounced. He heard a noise and checked each side to only realize it was coming from above him. The last thing he saw was her feet and then darkness hit him.

Tenten had fallen behind him and as she fell, she pushed his hood down to cover his face. While distracting him, she was going to make a clone to punch his front. Kankuro smiled under his hood and slowly heard a scream. He had turned around, grabbed Tenten's arm and threw her on the ground with his body falling on top.

"AHH RAPE!!"

"Haha, very funny. But at least you can't run away now."

"Ya because your fat body is on me!"

"Thought you were clever didn't you, sneaking up behind me to pull my hood. Too bad I'm bigger than you so you didn't stand a chance to actually hold me down from moving."

"True, but doesn't mean this is over just yet, catboy."

"Just let it go, I won and we both know it, but what we both don't know is your little secret which you said you'd tell me."

"As if, now get off of me!"

"Not until you tell me."

"GET OFF CATBOY!"

"Tell me."

"Fine, I can't stand your horrid scent around me. I'm... I'm going to..."

"You're going to what?"

"I'm going to die in a few more years."

Kankuro let go off her arm and stared at her confused, "What?"

"Yeah, I'm going to die."

"How though? When?"

"I don't know when and if you get off me, I'll tell you."

He raised his body up and sat, crossing his legs, in front of her. "The girl that killed my parents, when she killed them she told me that in 10 years I would die too, I don't know why or how but I will... I was born to die by her hands.. it was my destiny. That's what she said." Tenten began to cry and sob as she told Kankuro, she felt weak... weak to be beaten by him, to actually tell him, to not stop the girl when she saw the girl... weak to let the girl kill her parents.

"That's not going to happen. All you have to do is fight her and win, that's all."

"It's not that easy, she's strong, stronger than anyone I know, I couldn't possibly do it."

"Don't say that, come on. I'll help."

"Why? It's waste, leave me to die. I don't really mind, I still have a few years."

"What about avenging your parents? Don't you want to kill her for what she did. They don't blame you for what happened. They loved you just like they loved Gaara. "

"Huh?" Tenten didn't quite understand how Gaara anything to do with her.

"Never mind, let's train tomorrow, all of us will help. We want you to live because if you die, I know for a fact your teammates will be sad. If they knew I could have stopped you, they might even kick my ass."

Tenten giggled, thinking of how they might act to the news. "True, I'll train tomorrow with you."

"Oh and one more thing. I told you, I'm not stupid I can call bluffs. Or I wouldn't be a shinobi. And what you said about not minding your death. That must the biggest lie in the world."

Tenten laughed at how true that was. He smirked. They both got up and walked towards their hotel, since after that spar they really needed the sleep.

* * *

WEEE I finally finished it! I really want to finish this story but I've been addicited to my game and then there is the art I'd like to finish drawing. Mostly school though. It's starting to get me very mad and leaves me with little time to myself. Hopefully **REVIEWS WILL HELP ME WRITE FASTER :)PLEASE R & R.**


	4. The Gateway

**Summary:** The memory of them haunts her every night and finally she has a chance to understand what happened that night but does she want to know? Mystery/Suspense and Romance with Kankuro and Tenten

**Disclaimer: **My soul doesn't own Naruto. Naruto owns my soul :)

**Notes: **Well it was kinda hard to decide what will happen now since then my chapters won't be up to chapter 10 but i figured it out.** DOT. DOT. DOT. **I've made them call each other** "cat boy"** and** "panda girl" **Wow.. I didn't even realize, man these two are really stubborn** :P O well.**

**Inspiration:** Full Metal Alchemist Brothers odd song that had nothing to do with the chapter :) and Jigoku Shoujo opening! God best song in the world

* * *

Seed of Life

The Gateway

"Wake up already!Hmm... maybe this will work. AHH that girl is here, ahhh, help, shes scaring me!!"

Tenten's head jolted up and began franticly looking at the bed she lied on. She quickly spotted her pouch, she grabbed it and as fast as lightning took something and threw it towards the girl... which turned out to be Kankuro.

She stood disgustingly at Kankuro, rolling her eyes and going back into her bed. Kankuro's reaction was a bit different though, first shock and then anime sweatdrop and then little anger mark at the head. "GET UP!!!"

She jolted once more to see kankuro's angry face, "Oh its only you. Well time to go back to sleep."

"What!? No, wake up, remember we were going to train today! WAKE UP!!!!!"

"O what! I'm awake. Shut up catboy, I know."

Tenten finally slowly began to rise up and walk away from her bed into the bathroom. She slammed the door onto poor Kankuro's face. _'Rude panda girl.'_

'_Ugh early morning, and he comes to annoy me. I can't even have a break around here. He's probably gonna be a slave driver to me. Wow my hair is way too tangled.'_

"Catboy, are you out there? Can you hand me my brush?"

Kankuro quickly scanned for the brush. "What brush?"

"The black one on the chair."

"I don't see it. Why can't you just take it yourself?"

"Because… because!"

Kankuro, confused, began the search for the impossible brush.

"FINE! You're too slow."

She stepped out hestinatly and spotted her brush and dashed towards it, but before she could make it, Kankuro turned around. He was holding the brush and then he saw her, the brush began to descend out of his hand towards the floor. Tenten grabbed it and stared at his face. He was sorta happy, shocked, and really out of it.

"You..r……ha…ir."

"Ya, my hair is down. I know it probably is a big deal. That's why I didn't want to put it down. But no, you couldn't find the brush any faster."

"Well, it's not my fault. It was under all your junk!"

They glared at each other but Kankuro stopped it. He turned around and laughed. "Go and get ready. It's kind of akward to look at you."

"Oh, sorry for looking so bad…."

'_That's not the problem. It's just you look too pretty to stare at. Dam it, I probably was blushing.'_

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go."

* * *

Tenten and Kankuro jolted towards their team since they knew they would be lectured by Temari and Neji about why they shouldn't be late. God those two are so stuck-up. (HAHA SORRY) 

"You're late." Temari yelled and Neji calmly stated.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, let's search for some clues at the scene of the crime."Gai had announced

"Um.. is it ok if I train today?" Tenten, in almost a whisper, had asked.

"Why train now, Tenten?" Lee politely asked, but was also hoping to be training too.

"Well, if the girl comes back, she'll only attack panda girl and panda girl isn't ready, then what happened last time will happen all over again. She should get prepared, to make sure it doesn't happen twice." Kankuro decided Tenten probably wouldn't explain the real reason.

"Marvelous idea! Ok, Lee and Kankuro since you made the idea, will train you Tenten, the rest will help look for clues." Gai pushed his fist into the air and vanished into thin air, meaning hes running really fast.

"YOSH! Tenten I think we should start on some laps first.. How about 100 laps around the trail in the forest" Oh the bright smile of Lee blinded her and his idea scared her. But she had no choice.. he left already.

_'Ughhh LEEEEE!!!'_

* * *

Tenten began to jog, after five laps though, she had began to be exhausted, while Lee still kept going and so did Kankuro - who was stuck with them so he had no choice. She decided that she would take a break and sat under a cherry blossom tree. She had almost sat on a flower, but saw it in the last second. The most beautiful flower, it was white with a little yellow in the center. The kind, she did not know, but she knew it was pretty. She plucked it and put it into one of her buns. She closed her eyes and took in the fresh air smell, listened to the chirp of birds and feeling the refreshing breeze through her bangs and dozed off.

* * *

"Hehe.. heh.hehee Hurry, we have to get to town or mom will be mad."

"Ya, give me a minute. I need to plant one more seed."

A little girl dressed in a white summer dress which had little red spots all over it and a bit of dirt was kneeling beside a hole. She threw in a seed and patted the dirt over it. She used a small green water can and gave it some water. She then ran away to the town.

* * *

"Where were you! Didn't you know today _he_ would be here? Never mind, just hurry up and get dressed he'll be here soon."

The little girl was all grown up and had began to dress into a beautiful kimono. The vibrant yellow dress with patched of green on the end looked good against her black flowing hair. She went into a dark and strange room and sat beside another girl. There was a row of them. Suddenly a man opened the door and walked inside and took his seat in front of them. There were many adults behind them, watching, some crying. The man crossed his legs and rested his head onto his fist. He smirked in an unpleasant way and gazed at all the young women. He then stopped at the girl in yellow and pointed towards her. Her face in shock and her eyes in tears, she nodded her head though. She and the man then left the room, while the rest of the girls ran to the adults in the back.

The girl was in a cold gloomy place walking in chains behind the man. She was then thrown into a cell, cold and gloomy like the rest of the place yet it held a lot of loneliness. She gazed outside at the moon through a small window. It seemed days past and her body was looking weaker, she had been sleeping against the wall, when the pounding noise was heard. She awoke and made her way to the cell. A guard stood there and he opened the cell and led her to the man. He smiled and asked her how she was. Even though it seemed he didn't care. She looked away without answering him. He quickly got angry and told the guard to take her away.

The girl was chained up and screaming for her freedom, though no one could hear it. He stood in front of her, his face covered.

Then the body of the girl was seen, but her face wasn't right. It seemed her eyes were lifeless as she was leaning on the wall of what seemed like a storage.

"Help me... please... Stop him at all costs... Free me from him."

* * *

"Wake up! Tenten. Wake up."

"Huh, what! I'm awake." Tenten blinked and her vision was coming in sight. She saw Lee and Kankuro in front of her. Lee looked worried and Kankuro looked mad.

"Jeez, you know how long you slept." _'While I was running 100 laps!_'

"Sorry, I guess I dozed off. Hehe." She scratched the back of her head and took Lee's hand and pulled herself up.

"Well we don't have time, we need to go to Gai-sensei. He says he found some kind of clue."

Lee led the way, while Tenten and Kankuro followed. Kankuro stared at Tenten's hair and pointed to her bun.

"Where did you get that flower?"

"O this, I found it when I sat there." She picked it out her hair and put it in her pocket of her shirt. (Yes she has a pocket!)

They came in range with the others and with a cave which the others stood in front of.

"I see you found Tenten, splendid. Well, as you see. I think I found something. There was a cave here, which could have been a hideout, I say we search it."

"Let's go everyone." Temari began to enter the cave.

Tenten stopped moving and just watched the cave. She then furrowed her brows and glared into the cave.

_'I have a bad feeling of this.'_

* * *

O YA I'm done! Wow sorry I haven't done this. I guess I lost intrest for a while. But thanks to Jigoku Shoujo I am back again. Also Naruto Shippuden which had a bit of Tenten and Kankuro in it which boosted me up. Man it seems choppy and a bit unclear and definitely short. Well the next chapter will be better. I have a slight idea of how it will work out. Not that sure though. Well **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :) **That's all 


	5. The Truth

**Summary:** The memory of them haunts her every night and finally she has a chance to understand what happened that night but does she want to know? Mystery/Suspense and Romance with Kankuro and Tenten

**Disclaimer: **My soul doesn't own Naruto. Naruto owns my soul!!!!

**Notes: **Sorry, it has been a while since I have written anything. I guess I suddenly got motivation from something and I decided to finish it off. Don't listen though, because the inspiration may rub off in a while.This chapter like takes all the chapter so the story will end soon. O yes also the girl is the evil girl and her name, well she doesn't have one so its just the girl in italics. _the girl _

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! (when you review tell me what you actually thought was going to happen before this chapter. I would love to know what everyone thought.)**

**Inspiration: **Glass Mask (anime go to crunchyroll and watch it!! It's good.)yui – how crazy

* * *

Seed of Life

The Truth

"We shouldn't be going in." Tenten clutched onto her shirt as she slowly proceeded into the cave with tiny steps, while searching for something... something that made her get a feeling from the cave that said it was dangerous.

"Oh come on, you being scared? We're already this far in, panda girl. Let's just go in." Kankuro said in a very mocking way. He stared at her to see she was very uneasy, and felt a slight amount of pity. '_She must be really scared.'_

_'Something, I don't know what, but somethings wrong. This place just gives off a sad slight murderous feel. It's not right... just...'_

"Save me... help me please... Stop him."

"What! Who's there!??" Tenten yelled out loud and frantically looked around as everyone gave her bewildered looks.

"Help me..."

"Where are you?" She looked deep into the cave.

"Help..."

She dashed deeper into the cave and when she went what she saw wasn't excepted, she saw a shrine with an odd chubby god in front of it, the statue smiled politely at her, but quickly changed into a scary smile. Her eyes grew wide, she couldn't see anything for a minute.

* * *

"Please, please, let my wish come true. Give me a baby." A young lady and a man knelt at the statue and prayed. 

Tenten's eyes grew wide, her hands placed over her shocked mouth and she stared in awe at the two.

"Mom... dad."

"Mom! Dad! Wait, mom and dad." She dashed towards them, crying in happiness to have seen them but then all of a sudden they were gone. And now she stood in front of a glass and peered inside to see many babies, and her mother with a baby. "That's me..." Her mother was covered by a girl that stood in front of her, not any girl,_ the girl._

"No, don't listen to her, run. Just run mom and dad." She banged onto the glass hoping to get their attention but instead ended up getting the girls. _The girl _slowly turned around as whispered,"I'm only taking back what's rightfully mine."

* * *

Again, she couldn't see anything, but she realized it was reality this time. She was deep inside the cave now. As she took slow steps deeper in, she saw a staircase and then a chair at the very top, and there she saw _the girl _and a man smirking at her. She had a feeling she saw this man or this image before.

Her eyes grew twice the normal size as she realized who he was, '_The man in my dream...'_ She then remembered what he had done to the little girl in her dream. Her body began to shake as she held herself trying to stop, but she lost all will power and crashed to the floor. She laid on the ground, terrified and unable to move.

Kankuro rushed after her and saw her on the floor, he quickly ran to her side and held her up to only see she didn't even know he was there, she was still staring straight ahead at the others. He looked ahead to see the man rising up from his thrown.

"What did you do to her!?" Kankuro's eyes burned with an amazing fire.

"Oh calm down would you. Why do you think it would be me who did something?" He casually said in a dark icy voice.

Kankuro gritted his teeth together and made Tenten face him, "Tenten wake up! Tenten you there?"

"It's no use boy, she's completely lost it. But it makes sense, what with her soul wanting it's body."

"What?" Kankuro asked not understanding what he said.

"This girl that you know of isn't really who she acts to be. In a way you can say she's not real. You see, her soul is actually this girls."He pointed to the _the girl._

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro was pretty much freaked out by what he was saying.

The man stepped out the darkness to get a better view of the idiot he was talking to. Kankuro finally able to see him, recognized him and slowly began to stop moving like Tenten. "You... you were the legendary puppet master, but how? You should be dead."

"Oh for a little kid to know me, that is a very great surprise. Well you see the reason I'm stil alive is..." He slowly shifted his shirt off his shoulder to reveal a line of stitches and a different coloured skin starting. "I stole other people's body parts."

" I guess you're still wondering what I'm talking about. You see before you were born, there was a time when at wars, people would be short on each side. And puppet masters were very helpful and wanted, able to use puppets and make them act and fight as humans. It was important and essential at that time. And a town wanted my help once, but they asked for the impossible, an indestructible puppet which is the perfect machine, they said they'd pay handsomely so I took the job. But to do what they wanted, that was impossible to do, so I had an idea and asked for a sacrifice, a woman is what they decided since they thought I wanted a wife. That's where she comes in, she was the sacrifice... the sacrifice to my experiment. I took her soul out and put it into a shape of a seed, to make a human puppet."

"You're disgusting! How could you..."

"Wait, I'm not done. After that happened the town had asked for the puppet but I decided that I wouldn't let my creation be used for others and killed them all. Thanks to that I got paid by the other side in the war. Then we had hid ourselves in this shrine so no one would find out about her. I was beginning to get old and sick, which is why I decided to take others bodies so my soul will live on. I stitched their healthy parts to me. We thought it would be perfect until someone just had to disturb us, that girl you're holding, her parents were the people who came.

They prayed for a baby, supposedly her mother couldn't give birth. But what a perfect time they came, it was like my prayer was heard. I made the seed able to adjust to any body, it seems only her soul could be taken out of the body. And so I gave her soul to the mother and that girl was born.

But that girl was too young, the age that I took this girl's soul would have been perfect so I waited. But now look at this, she just had to come back. Ah uh, this ruined all my plans, but she seems perfect enough to take her soul. I guess I'll do it anyway."

The girl began to run with her bow of her violin towards Kankuro and Tenten. Tenten twitched and slowly regained her body's movements. She arose slowly while the girl ran at her. Kankuro tried to hold her down but she slapped his hands away. The girl stood in front of Tenten and pushed her bow into Tenten. But Tenten didn't stop her instead she helped her push it in. She smiled, "It isn't fair, you couldn't live you're life... So I'll give it back to you now." Tenten closed her eyes and dropped her hands to her sides. The girl took her bow out and then stood perfectly still, not moving.

Kankuro caught Tenten in his arms and started to shake her gently, trying to wake her up.

* * *

Tenten slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shining down on her, and trees surrounding her. "A dream." She got up to see a girl sitting beside her in a white dress holding the white flower and playing with it's petals. She then stared at Tenten and smiled.

"It's a pretty flower, isn't it?" She stared down into the flower and poked its center. Slowly she raised her head towards the sun. "To know that this flower grew from that little seed, makes it seem like a miracle. Makes me think, if I could have turned out like one. If I was free and out of the ground, from the protection of the soil, from the helpful rays of light, water. If I would have turned up so beautiful. But I guess I'll never know now."

"Wait, if you want your soul back, you can take it. It isn't fair for me to have it." Tenten moved closer to her showing that she wanted her soul to be taken. _The girl_ just smiled at her and said, "What would come from that? I wouldn't be happy knowing some girl's life was just taken by my hands. Some girl with my soul. And if it was taken away, I won't be the one to have it, master will just keep it and give it to some other lady and the cycle will never end. So keep it, don't make a cycle. **Fight for it**, even if you don't want it, **fight for it at least for me, the one who can't fight anymore**. Please, that is **the only thing I ask fight and keep my soul alive, my soul which is now yours**."

"Are you sure? Is that all you want?" Tenten asked her.

"Free my body, I want you to kill it so it won't have to be chained to this world anymore. Let it be free like this flower. It and** you** deserve to be free." She scooted over to Tenten and hugged her. Tenten closed her eyes and suddenly didn't feel tiny arms around instead the arms were strong and gentle. She awoke to see she was in Kankuro's arms.

She smiled at herself and fidgeted. Kankuro turned to face her and slowly a smirk came upon his face, "You didn't have to scare me like that, panda girl." Tenten laughed, " O the great cat boy got scared and worried for me! Well I'll be." Kankuro just hugged her tightly, "I'm not joking, don't ever do something so stupid again."Tenten was slightly shocked but she was blushing as well. She moved his arms and backed away. "Thanks for worrying."

"O enough of your chatter. Stubborn girl, why don't you just die already!" The master took the bow out the girl's hand and jumped down the stairs towards Tenten. Tenten slowly stood up and took a kunai out of her pocket and held it in a fighting pose. The master ran towards her and was about to strike but instead striked something else that wasn't Tenten. Tenten just stared at it with her mouth open, she dropped her kunai and screamed, "NO!"

_The girl_ had stood in front of Tenten and took the attack from her master. She turned her head backwards to stare at Tenten and was smiling. "Remember what I said, fight for **your** life and let my body be free. At least I was able to control my body for the last wish of mine to come true." With that she fell down and closed her eyes.

"Wait, don't die. Come on you have to fight too, fight for your life!"After a couple of seconds, Tenten dried up her tears and glared at the master. "That stupid girl getting in my way of killing you. Just be glad you've been spared for a minute. Once I get that seed out of you, I can turn you into a puppet." He said while looking at the dead body of the girl and he was about to kick her face when a hand grabbed his foot and stuck a kunai in it.

"OUCH! What do you think you're doing?" He took the kunai out and snarled at Tenten. " I think I'm fighting for my life!" She lunged at him with a scroll and unwrapped it, out came many weapons consisting of different shapes and sizes all heading towards the master. He swiftly avoided every weapon and smirked at her then began his attack. She took a katana close by and they started to sword fight.

Many misses and hits later, both sides were getting tired. Tenten while panting had whispered, "This is the end!" And she ran towards him while he kept his eye on her to only see her disappear and before he could realize she was above him. All the weapons on the ground were pulled towards him, without a way to escape since every single weapon was coming at him. He tried to make a clone and disappear but failed and was stabbed by every weapon. He turned his head slightly to see Tenten gracefully fall to the ground."Dam it, I wasn't supposed to die, at least not by the hands of a little girl." After saying his final words he fell to the ground as well. Tenten unable to keep her body up crashed onto the ground and smiled, "Don't underestimate little girls." She closed her eyes and let her body rest. She did what she had. She fought for **her life, not the girls life**, **not the girls soul**. I**t became her life at that very moment."Thank god, it's over."**

* * *

**Author Notes:** **REMEMBER PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! OR NO COOKIES . NOT LAST CHAPTER!! **


	6. The Beginning

**Summary:** The memory of them haunts her every night and finally she has a chance to understand what happened that night but does she want to know? Mystery/Suspense and Romance with Kankuro and Tenten

**Disclaimer: **My soul doesn't own Naruto. Naruto owns my soul!!!!

**Notes: **This is the last chapter of Seed of Life. The chapter: The Truth was supposed to be like 4 chapters but I couldn't think of how to make that four chapters long, so it all went into one chapter. This is placed a while after the actually battle, its like a epilogue? I don't know. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! . **here is your Kankuro and Tenten fluff**, for all the fans who read and waited patiently.**Short chapter.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! **

**Inspiration: **Yui's songs

* * *

Seed of Life

The Beginning

After the battle had happened, The others took Tenten to a hospital so she could get some rest. They took the bodies of the villains to the police and left it to the them. Kankuro and his siblings finished their mission of finding out what happened and was to return to the Sand immediately. But they decided to wait until Tenten awoke.

Tenten had slept for more than four hours since they took her to the hospital. She began to wake up and when she did, she sat up and looked at her surroundings and smiled, she recalled the battle and couldn't help but feel slightly sad, and slightly helpless.

The door creaked open to reveal Kankuro standing there with a plate of food in his hand. He looked shocked to see her awake and moving. She turned around and gave him a little smirk and motioned for him to come and sit beside her on the chair that was placed there. He took his seat and put the plate on a tray onto Tenten's lap. "Here, I thought you might be hungry, so I got you some food."

"Thanks.. for the food, and for taking care of me. And for being with me at that cave." Tenten stared at her food for a while. "What are you talking about? Where did the rude panda girl go?" Kankuro laughed but didn't receive laughter from Tenten. She was giggling really quietly to herself. "I can't believe this stupid thing happened to me. Me of all people. But now I think I value my life a lot more. It may have been her soul once, a soul that was a seed to give birth to me, to a flower. I finally understand what she meant, by saying fight. Because being a flower doesn't mean you made it, you could get beat up by harsh weather or trampled on, the petals may fall off. But that's life, you have to go through it all to see that ray of sunshine at the end. I'm glad I figured that out finally. I'm not going to give up or hand this life to anyone. It's mine. My destiny to determine what happens to it."

She clutched her shirt and she giggled and slid out of the bed and went to the window. She opened the window and let the cool breeze go through her now down flowing hair. She wore a white gown and sort of looked like an angel. Kankuro stood up and went over to the window and stared at her. "While you were asleep, we buried the body of the girl in her town around this huge tree and many flowers. And we buried the guy in his hometown as well." Tenten hearing this news of the tree and flowers realized where Kankuro was talking about. _'That place in my dream when I met her, but how did they know?'_"How did you guys know where to bury her?"

Kankuro scratched the back of his head, " I'm not sure, it was some feeling I got that the place she wanted to be was there." Tenten smiled at him, "Thanks... Kankuro." She blushed, since it was the first time through this whole trip she actually said his name. Kankuro was blushing as well. "You're welcome... Tenten." After an awkward silence, Kankuro spoke again, " You know, you should put your hair down more, I think it looks good." She blushed at his compliment, "I know it does, but it gets in the way too much. O I just realized you must have seen it a lot, if you kept checking up on me while I fell asleep." He scratched his cheek and looked away. She laughed and hit his little cat like hat. He put his hand on top of it and pouted at her. She flicked him on the nose. And he took her hand and glared at her, "Jeez, go back to sleep, at least that way you won't be so childish." Tenten pouted as well, "Well I'm so sorry. I am still a kid you know." He stared at her oddly, "What are you talking about?"

She tried to free her hand, but he held it tightly and smirked, she closed her eyes, thinking he was going to flick her back for revenge. But something else happened. His lips had pecked hers for a couple of second, she opened her eyes to see his blush and him staring somewhere. Before she could yell, he let her hand go and walked to the door, "Get dressed, we're going to go. We'll be walking halfway home with you." He turned around and waved to her and closed the door.

Tenten touched her lips lightly and blushed. She then hid her face in her hands and said quietly, "Stupid cat boy." She got dressed and walked outside to see Kankuro up ahead walking slowly. '_Is he waiting for me?'_ She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "That was sneaky cat boy!" He grew completely red and said, "What was? And what happened to calling me Kankuro." She stuck her tongue out and said, "Too bad."

They walked like that outside to their teams. But before their teammates looked, Tenten pecked Kankuro on his lips and smiled. They both were red like a tomato but kept walking. The teams looked at them, to see Tenten's arm around Kankuro's arm. And both of them blushing. Now please just imagine their reactions. Temari is like o wow he's got a girlfriend. And has that evil sister torturing smile. Gaara is unemotional. Baki has his mouth wide open. Lee and Gai scream like little girls and have the nice guy pose. Of course we can't forget Neji whose face is pissed beyond reason and looks like he is ready to kill someone... that someone may be Kankuro.

They walked to their homes. The teachers together, Lee and Gaara, Neji and Temari. And of course Tenten and Kankuro. _'Stupid cute cat boy. I must thank that girl, without her I wouldn't have my life and now that I do. My life as a flower is just beginning.'_

* * *

**LALALA HOW CRAZY LALALA** that is al the small random fluff you get! TOO BAD:) muhaha I feel evil 2 chapters in 1 day! Go the song how crazy! . anyway u no the drill **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
